Ultimate Showdown
by phanthom theif kid
Summary: Italy Veneziano is afraid of Gaz, who just encountered Azula in an alleyway in Amity Park, Japan... and it only gets weirder. has all the crossovers. ALL OF THEM. Collab with star1412. Blame grammatical errors on her. (Disclaimer: This fic is not a songfic and is only titled as such due to uncreativity. Currently making a recap)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- we own nothing.**

"Come on Italy," Japan said. "I want to see how culturally accurate the Italian restaurant is."

Japan and Italy were on vacation from Germany's training, so Japan invited Italy over and decided to buy lunch.

"Veh? Is there pasta?" Italy asked.

"Of course there is pasta. It is an Italian restaurant."

"Pasta!" yelled Italy as he ran inside.

As Japan walked in, he saw that Italy had gotten an absolutely massive amount of food. It was enough to rival America's hamburger obsession. Italy was now making his way to a table while trying not to spill any of his food. Japan got his food and sat down. After he finished eating he said, "Judging by the pile of food, it will take you several hours to finish your meal. I'll be waiting at home."

Time passes. Italy finishes his food, and Lauren loses the game.

"That was very good food," Italy said to himself. "It was culturally accurate too! I should probably go back to Japan's house now. He'll be waiting for me and I don't like being here alone."

He started making his way back to Japan's house. But, after finding himself in his fifth dark creepy alley, he realized he didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he was in some place called Amity Park. (Which is magically located in Japan for this fanfic. Deal with it.)

"BEWARE! I am the BOX GHOST! Fear me!"

Italy cowered in fear as close to the corner of the alley as he could get. This Box ghost was scary, and he wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Aw. You're too easy to scare." The Box Ghost said. "You're no fun. BEWARE!"

Italy whimpered, and the Box Ghost threw a cardboard box over Italy's head before flying away.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" the Junior Detective League (minus Conan) asked.<p>

"We'll get there soon," Dr. Agasa told them.

Dr. Agasa was taking the Junior Detective League to a town called Amity Park for an auction. He heard that there was some good sight seeing attractions too, so he brought the kids along.

"So, where do you want to go?" asked .

"Let's go to the zoo!" Amy suggested. "I love animals!"

"Who cares about that?" George demanded. "Let's get food!"

"We should go to the City Museum!" Mitch said.

"I've heard that there's an aquarium in the City Museum, along with some good restaurants." Conan said.

"Yeah!" the kids screamed.

"You don't really want to go to the aquarium, it's full of… um… leeches!" Dr. Agasa said. "Why don't we go to the zoo?"

"Because the zoo isn't in the City Museum, and Amy's starting to cry." Mitch said, poking Amy in the ribs.

"What? Oh, right," Amy said before crying her eyes out.  
>"OK fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" said .<p>

"_Great…" _he thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad," Dib said. "Can I go to Amity Park? I've heard that there's a ghost infestation, and I want to go study it!"<p>

"Well okay son," Professor Membrane replied. "But it's dangerous to go alone! Take your sister with you!"

Just then Gaz walked into the room, somehow managing to drink soda, eat pizza and play her Game Slave all at the same time.

"Aww Dad," she complained. "Do I have to go?"  
>"Yes!" Professor Membrane replied. "It would be good for you to get out of the house! You play that game all day."<p>

"Can I at least take it with me?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Princess Azula was sitting in her royal chambers preparing for her official coronation. As she was being groomed, she chose a cherry out of a bowl that a servant was holding. As she was chewing it, her eyes widened dramatically. She spat something into her hand.<p>

"What am I holding?" she said to the servant.

"A cherry pit, Princess."

"Correct. And what day is it?"

"It is the day of your coronation."

"Yes. So tell me why on the most important day of my life you decide to leave a pit in my cherry?"

"It wasn't a decision, it was just… a small mistake."

"Small? Do you realize what could've happened if I hadn't sensed the pit in time?"

"I suppose you could've… choked?"

"Yes! Now, because of what you have done, I shall punish you! And it will have nothing to do with this tiara!"

"Please… have mercy!"

"Fine. Since it's a special day, I will spare you. You're BANISHED! LEAVE!" shouted Azula as the servant hastily left.

"I love banishing people. Wait, what's that?" said Azula as she noticed what appeared to be a rip in reality. "Someone tell me or you're all banished!"

She didn't get out another word, as what appeared to be a wolf gorilla jumped out of the hole, grabbed the princess, and jumped back through, closing it behind him.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Italy woke up. When the floating scary thing dropped the box on him, he had fainted in sheer terror. Looking out through the box, he could see two pairs of shoes. In the shoes were two girls. One was short, had a large head with purple hair, was wearing a pair of skull earrings, and was carrying a portable game device. The other one was tall, had black hair, was dressed in red, and was holding a ball of fire and lightning in each hand.<p>

"This is worse than ze floating thing!" Italy whimpered as he led a retreat to the back of the alley.

As he moved, his cardboard box collected a lot of junk.

"_Maybe I can use some of this to contact Germany!" _he thought frantically.

He started grabbing pieces and forcing them together at random. When he finished he noticed that there was a set of buttons on the thing he made. He decided to input the Konami code, as Japan had told him it often helped when dealing with electronics.

* * *

><p>Germany and Japan were hanging out at Japan's house. Germany was analyzing Italy's progress reports while Japan was playing Metal Gear Solid.<p>

AUX CALL

Press select

The now-familiar words appeared on Japan's screen. However, instead of Otacon, the colonel, or Mei Ling, Italy appeared on screen, along with a keyboard.

"Germany! Japan! Anybody HELP!"

Japan responded using the on-screen keyboard. "Italy? What's going on? How did you get in MGS?"

"There are two ladies here and (even though one is rather pretty) they're creepy!"

"Where are you? What are you doing? And… is that a cardboard box?"

"I'm near someplace called Amity Park, and as for the cardboard box there was this creepy gho-"

"Italy?" yelled Germany "What's going on Italy? ITALY!"

Germany and Japan looked at each other blankly.  
>"Well, I guess we are going to this… Amity Park." Japan said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dude! Italy somehow got in my video game! I know where The Allies are!" America shouted into his e-mail. Somehow.<p>

"What? America? Why are you on the bloody computer at 3:00 a.m.?" England replied.

"Dude! It's only 9:00. Anyway, as hero and leader of the allies, I command that we go to this "Amity Park!"

"Where is this place, anyway?" Russia sent.

"It's in Japan."

"Good. I'm looking for some more people to torment."

"Okayyyy." Replied France. "I've heard that the Japanese have fabulous hair! I bet it's nowhere near mine, though."

"Ungrateful little brat… I'll be there." China sent.

**Yes, I know this is a very long prologue. It probably doesn't make much sense now, but it will. Digital cookies for all that understand what's going on! Please review! **


	2. and so it begins

**The****Ultimate****Showdown****of****Ultimate****Destiny**

**I'm back!**

**Fear my caffeinated insomnia-induced story!**

**We own nothing.**

**Miniskirtranger: sorry about the line breaks. i've fixed that. **

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dr. Agasa! Look at this!"Amy yelled<p>

Dr. Agasa was over by the snakes (who knows why they were in an aquarium in the first place). He wondered over to see what the kids were looking at. He saw a low tank full of... fish. A lot of fish. The kids would stick their hands in and the fish would come over and attach to them. After a few minutes they would go away and try someone else.

"Agg" Dr. Agasa gagged. "I told you the aquarium was full of leeches!"

"They aren't _leeches _Dr. Agasa," Amy said. Her hands were dripping from being placed in the tank. "They're doctor fish!"

"Yeah," Conan said. "They eat dry skin, leaving new skin to grow. They have spas full of these things."

Dr. Agasa shuddered.

Amy stuck her hands in the tank again and giggled.

"It tickles! You should try it Dr. Agasa!"

"Yeah!" Mitch agreed. "It feels funny!"

"I don't really think it's a good idea..."

"Oh, come on," George said.

He grabbed Dr. Agasa's hand and forced it into the tank.

"Um... I have to go to the bathroom..." he said. I think I have um... food poisoning... Gotta Go!" said Dr. Agasa as he ran off.

"But we haven't eaten yet!" George yelled.

"_That __was __weird,__"_ Conan thought. "_Normally __Dr.__Agasa __would __love __something __like __this.__"_

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Dr. Agasa was hiding in a stall. After his initial shock, Dr. Agasa regained his composure and thought, "_ugh, __that __was __terrifying_. _I __hope __I __never __have __to __see __those __beasts __again. __Oh __well, __that __gem __will __make __this __all __worthwhile!__"_

* * *

><p>"<em>I <em>_wonder __what's __going __on __with __the __rest __of __the __countries?__"_ Sealand thought.

He used the wireless internet on his laptop to hack America's email.

"_What? __How __did __Italy __get __inside __America's __video__game? __And __they're __going __to__ follow __the __Axis __Powers?__"_

He read more. America and England's emails were confusing. It sounded like some weird things were happening with the Axis Powers in a place called Amity Park, Japan.

"They must be going off to fight! I'll join them and prove that I'm a real country!"

Sealand called his goat, and together they rode a boat to Japan.

* * *

><p>"So what should we do today?" Amy asked.<p>

Dr. Agasa had miraculously recovered from his "food poisoning" as soon as the kids had finished at the aquarium, and they had spent the rest of the day going through the museum. Dr. Agasa's auction was soon, so he had left them to their own devices.

"I heard there's a big, green, creepy, haunted mansion just outside of town." Mitch said.

"A haunted mansion? Cool!" George yelled.

"I heard some Italian guy won the mansion in a contest he didn't enter." Amy added. "Shortly earlier, his brother vanished mysteriously."

"_Oh __yeah,__"_ Conan thought. "_I __remember __that __case_. _They __escaped __a __week __later, __but __they __had __to __spend __three __weeks __in __rehab __each. __I __would __love __to __investigate __this __case!__"_

"All right then," Conan said. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Death Valley, a 13-year old boy carrying a struggling bag walked over to a random forest. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, opened the bag, and let out a chimpanzee. As the chimpanzee ran happily into the jungle, the boy got up, and ran back into the desert.<p>

* * *

><p>A young boy clad in green who was carrying an absurd amount of weaponry was sitting a mine cart with an odd brown creature with armored plates on its back. It had big lips, a single patch of Smokey gray hair, and strange markings on its chest and arms. He looked like he was trying to protect something from the view of the pirates that the boy was trying to shoot down with his bow. As the duo neared the exit of the cave, a humongous pirate wearing a fancy necklace appeared in front of the exit. The boy pulled back the string and held it, which caused the arrow to turn to light. When he fired it at the pirate, it instantly fell down, dropping its necklace in the hands of the brown creature.<p>

When they made it out of the cave, the creature said, "thanks for saving me Link! Take this for your trouble!" and handed him a large golden gem.

"An alchemy stone! Cool!" Link said. "Where does a goron like you get this stuff anyway?"

"To tell you the truth, I intentionally get captured. It's easiest to raid the pirates that way."

"…Seriously? All those times I've saved you from those pirates you've let yourself be captured?"

"Hey, I always give you the best treasure!"

"Okay, fine. Keep doing it." Link said quickly.

Link said goodbye to the goron, jumped onto his train, and started heading home. Around half way home, he encountered a band of pirates. They boarded his train and started to fight him.

"I suppose this is payback for earlier today?" Link asked.

They said nothing except for a small grunt as one of them knocked him out. They then took the alchemy stone and a few other small treasures and left.

* * *

><p>Outside the haunted house, the Junior Detective league was preparing themselves for a day of exploring haunted house.<p>

"I brought snacks." George bellowed.

"I brought a flashlight." Amy said.

"I brought a baseball bat." said Mitch.

"What did you bring Conan?" Amy asked.

"I brought my brain."

"Fine, then you get to be the villager!" George yelled.

"What does he do?"

"Don't you remember, Conan? You're always the villager because you never bring anything but your brain!" Mitch said.

"_Oh yeah. I have to carry stuff."_ Conan thought as they handed him all the 'supplies'. "_There won't be any real ghosts anyway." _

They went into the house and started wandering around. After trying several rooms they went into one that seemed to have belonged to a fortune teller. Suddenly a ghost appeared in front of the group. George whimpered and immediately tried to hide behind Amy. The other three just stared for a second. None of them had expected to actually find a ghost in this house.

"_This has to be a dream" _Conan thought. "_That's it. I'm dreaming. Soon I'll wake up and all this will go away." _He slapped himself in the head a couple times to see if he would wake up.

"Conan, why are you smacking yourself?" Amy asked.

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing." the ghost said.

"AAAHHH! It talks!" George moaned.

"Yeah, I talk. And water is wet. Anything else obvious you'd like to point out?"

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"I'm Madame Clairvoya. I am a fortune teller, and I could tell you some of what happened at this house."

"What are you talking about?"

"Several years ago there was a terr1ble accident in which everyone in this mansion died. It might have had something to do with either a crazy British guy and a cursed chair or an insane babysitter with the uncanny ability to strangle people with anything. But those are just rumors."

"Well whatever happened," Conan said a bit too enthusiastically, "the junior detective league is on th-"

Conan was cut off as a strange fog filled the room. The JDL (and Madame Clairvoya, as she had stayed up late writing fan fiction) suddenly got very sleepy. As they lost consciousness, a shadowy figure grabbed them and ran off towards a laboratory.

* * *

><p>"Cody?"<p>

"Yeah?" the thirteen year old boy from earlier got up. _Maybe they found about the chimps…_

"We're about to get some new mutants. I'm putting your team on guard and retrieve duty."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, another finished chapter. While reading this fanfic, expect the unexpected! Oh yeah, and review.<strong>


	3. Link's awakening

**Ultimate****Showdown****Chapter****2**

**Clockwork: oh, hi. The writers of this fic (*watches the fourth wall crack*) terribly messed up the timeline-**

**Me and star1412: sorry!**

**Clockwork: and therefore things are not happening in the right order. I will try to find a way to fix this without comp… wait, that's impossible. On second thought, please send phanthom theif kid any timeline related questions.**

**GlaDOS: quiet. ****I ****have ****some ****mutants ****about ****to ****wake ****up. ****Oh ****yeah, ****and ****the ****writers ****of ****this ****fanfic, ****(fanfic ****name ****here)****do ****not ****own ****any ****of ****the ****topics ****mentioned ****and/or ****referenced ****in ****this ****fic. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Amy woke up surrounded by brown feathers. She blinked a couple times and rubbed her eyes.<p>

"_Huh? __Did __I __fall __asleep __in __that __haunted __house? __Or __was __that __a __dream? __Why __am __I __buried __in __feathers?__"_

Upon closer examination, she noticed that the feathers were neatly arranged and attached, not just haphazardly stacked.

"_When __did __I __get __feather __curtains?__" _

She pushed the curtains out of the way and they brushed up against a twig. She realized that she could feel it.

"_Wait, __are __these __wings? __And __they're __on __my __back?__"_

"_Yep, __they're __you're __wings __alright! __And __you're __the __strangest __bird __I've __ever __seen!__"_

"_What? __Bird?__"_

Amy took in her surroundings. There were big leafy trees everywhere. She was sitting on a platform with railings to prevent her from rolling off in her sleep. She had a sudden thought and looked down. Worst mistake ever. She wasn't sure, but from her terrifying point of view the ground was about one hundred thousand meters below.

"AAAAGGGG! I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT CONAN! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"_Didn't __you __hear __me? __You're __the __strangest __bird __I've __ever __seen! __What __type __are __you?__"_

Amy looked around and saw a large bird perched on a branch next to her.

"_Is __it __talking __to __me? __How?__" _She wondered

"_Yes, __I'm __talking __to __you. __You __still __haven't __answered __my __question. __What __type __of __bird __are __you?__"_

"Congratulations, (subject name here). You are now the first successful red-tailed hawk-human hybrid. We will begin testing shortly." a computerized voice chimed in from above.

"_Where __are __we?__"_ Amy asked the bird. _"__And __what __kind __of __bird __are __you?__"_

"_Red-tailed __hawk. __As __for __our __location, __I __was __hoping __you'd __know.__"_

"_Is __she __going __to __have __me __sit __in __a __chair __and __answer __a __bunch __of __questions? __What __if __I __haven't __studied?__"_

"_I don't think that's the kind of testing she's talking about. It would probably be best if I taught you how to fly."_

* * *

><p>As soon as Dib and Gaz reached Amity Park, Dib ran off.<p>

"I'm off to study ghosts Gaz! I'll see you later!" he called.

"Whatever." Gaz said.

She turned to her GameSlave 2 only to realize her battery had died.

"_Where __exactly __am __I __going __to __find __batteries __at __this __hour? __Now __I __can't __play __my __game. __This __is __all __Dib's __fault. __He __will __pay!__"_

Meanwhile, Dib was wandering around the streets of Amity Park.

"_Where __are __all __the __ghosts? __The __brochure __advertised __almost __one __attack __every __hour __and __a __ghost __boy! __Where __are __they?__"_

Dib walked around for almost another hour, and no ghosts appeared.

"Oh come on!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>"And the noble peace prize for science goes to... Mitch Tennison, for the discovery of the existence of ghosts!"<p>

Mitch walked up to the podium to receive his prize and give his speech. Just as he opened his mouth, he felt a few drips of water. The dripping quickly increased to a trickle, which became a downpour. The room began to quickly fill up. Just as the room completely filled, Mitch woke up from his dream.

"_Okay, __that __made _no _sense. __Wait, __why am I __still __underwater?__"_

He held his breath and started flailing around in a panic. After 30 seconds of this, he realized something.

"_Wait. __Wasn't I just sleeping? __How __am __I __alive?__"_

He looked at his arms and discovered that they were covered in blue-green scales. After a while of gaping at his arm, he realized that the scales were all over his body. His fingers were about a centimeter longer than they would normally be and they were webbed like a frog's. His toes were about five centimeters long, and they were more spread out. They were webbed too. He put one of his hands to his side and felt something... gills? How was that possible? His nose seemed smaller too. And he couldn't find his nostrils.

"Congratulations!" a mechanical voice said. "You are now the first ever human-fish hybrid. The aperture science congratulatory waterproof confetti will be dispensed in 3… 2… 1…"

A bunch of small rocks hit Mitch on the head. "_Ow."_

"That wasn't supposed to happen. That's the congratulatory sediment-shaped sediment. Initiate failsafe."

Another small load of rocks fell beside him.

"_That's the waterproof confetti? And how am I hearing her so well anyway?_

He reached up to feel his ears. They were shaped… differently than normal.

"_This is the strangest day ever."_

* * *

><p>When Link came to, the first thing he did was search his treasures.<p>

"No! They got my alchemy stone and mystic jade! Those treasures don't exactly grow on trees, you know! I have to get them back!" He ran up to his train, only to discover that the engine was gone.

"_Great… I'm stuck in the ocean realm without an engine, and the nearest inhabited island is 50 miles away. What am I going to do?"_

Just then, Link noticed a small pirate ship sailing nearby. He quickly pulled out a regal ring. "_Strange how they took my 500 rupee treasure and not the 2500 one…"_

Link put down the ring and hid behind the one tree on the island, the ring catching the attention of the miniblin driving the ship. When it reached the shore, Link snuck up behind it, hit it with his boomerang, grabbed the ring, and jumped on the pirate ship. As he sailed off, he saw the squadron that stole his treasure. He prepped the ship's cannon, thought better of sinking them, and set a course to casually slip in with them.

Eventually, the squadron reached a large stone arch with a red triangle on top.

"_A red warp gate? Why haven't I seen any of those? Where does it lead?"_

Link didn't have to wait long to find out, as the lead pirate started shooting at the triangle to open the gate. The squadron ran into the red warp at full speed, with Link mentally preparing himself for whatever might await him on the other side.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I?" <em>Conan groggily thought "_all I remember was the ghost. I must have passed out. On the ceiling."_

When Conan realized what he just thought, he looked around. The ground was a couple meters above him. He panicked and fell to the ground. When he reached up to rub his head, he realized he couldn't see his hand. Or any of his other various appendages for that matter.

"Ack!"

Conan started to rapidly feel around his body to make sure it was all there. It was, but his skin seemed rougher than normal.

"_Wait… I have rough skin… I can't see myself…"_

Conan picked up two sticks and held the ends together. As he started to pull them apart, he tracked them, one with each eye. Easily.

"_Oh, great. I'm part chameleon now. This is the craziest day of my life. I just hope I don't start to suddenly eat flies…"_

"Welcome to the aperture science human hybrid department, founded by Jeb Bachelder. You may have figured this out, but you are now part chameleon. Congratulations. Here, have some confetti to amuse yourself with. Testing will begin shortly."

A few pieces of confetti fell from the ceiling.

"_Testing? That doesn't sound good. Where am I anyway?"_

Conan looked around and found out he was in a large indoor forest. The room was domed and had a translucent ceiling to let in sunlight. There were also cameras everywhere.

"_This should be interesting…"_

* * *

><p>"Wulf! You were supposed to get the one with the tattoo! Not firelord Azula!"<p>

Wulf started saying something hastily in Spanish, but was cut off by a strange silhouette appearing on a screen in front of clockwork.

"Master!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't know-"

"The girl will work."

Master cut the connection.

"_Why did Master call so suddenly and say so little?" _clockwork wondered. "_Oh well…" _he thought.

"Wulf! Put Azula in the alley! She must not see us when she awakes!"

* * *

><p>When George woke up, he was sitting on a branch. Upon realizing this, the branch immediately ceased to hold his weight.<p>

When he hit the ground, the first thing he did was feel the top of his head.

"_Wait… why do I have three bumps? I only hit my head once."_ George thought after feeling the three bumps.

"Congratulations. You are now the first successful human grizzly bear hybrid. Testing will begin shortly."

The computerized voice, along with the shock of the fall, the bumps, and the mention of the word testing, caused George to immediately fall unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter in the craziest fic I'll probably ever write. Reviews please! virtual cookies for those who correctly guess the hawk's name!<strong>


	4. link's awakening again

**Link's Awakening- Again**

**Clockwork: hey. Timeline's still broken. The authors still can't fix it. However, it should straighten out in later chapters. Now for the revie- wait, we don't have any. *looks at you pointedly * anyway, the authors don't own anything. Except Cody.**

**Heist note written by Kimea78. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>In a very obscure back ally in Amity Park, Japan, a very confused boy in green was waking up. Again. When he woke up the first thing that struck him about his surroundings were the buildings.<p>

"_Why are the buildings so shiny?"_

The second thing was that he was surrounded by a large army of miniblins who all had their pitchforks pointed at his chest. Somehow. He spun around with his sword, effectively taking out most of the miniblins. The third thing that struck him was that none of the miniblins sprouted rupees or hearts when they died. He then noticed that they weren't on a ship and that they were on solid ground in some kind of city. He turned around and saw what was left of the pirate ships. One of the remaining miniblins was stumbling away, trying to make off with his alchemy stone. It didn't take him long to recover his alchemy stone and hold it above his head triumphantly, causing the obnoxious music that seemed to follow him everywhere to play. However, before he could put in his pocket, a guy hiding in a cardboard box wearing grungy clothes grabbed it out of his hand and ran off. As link ran after him, he failed to notice the guy standing on the roof watching the spectacle with interest.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'd like to sell this gem." The Guy said to the man running the auction house.<p>

"Well, it's pretty, and it appears to be real," said the man. "What's your starting price?"

"69,154,200 yen. Minimum bid 8,452,180 yen. I had it appraised on the way here."

"Ok, I just need your name, and what the diamond's name is. Oh yeah, and are you fine with publicity?"

"Call me," said The Guy as he epically took off his shades, "The Guy. The gem is The Goldeneye. Yes. Very yes."

* * *

><p>Kaito Kuroba was sitting on the couch watching the news when a story caught his interest.<p>

"… And in other news," the reporter said. "A last minute entry to the local auction in Amity Park has people talking. Apparently a man who calls himself The Guy came in with a rare yellow diamond. His starting price is 69,154,200 yen. The auction will be held in the Amity Park Civic center at 9:00 p.m. sometime in June. And now for business. The stock EGGS is yet again on the rise, with shares as high as 15,367 yen-"

Kaito turned off the TV. He had a heist note to write.

* * *

><p>Hakuba sat on his couch, lazily flipping through the channels on his TV. Suddenly, a certain symbol of a certain thief flipped past. He quickly flipped back to see a heist note.<p>

"On the dawn of the brightest night,  
>I shall arrive from the shining light<p>

And I shall steal the Eyes of Gold from their true thief."

1412

The teen detective quickly scrawled down the note and ran to the civic center.

* * *

><p>"Luke, my boy, come look at this."<p>

"Just a second Professor!" Luke Triton said as he put the finishing touches on an infamous Professor Layton sliding Puzzle. "Professor! I've solved it!" the puzzle opened up to give him 80 picarats and a hamster toy. He gave the toy to Boo, his pet hamster. The toy flashed, stunning Boo and causing him to blindly run forward into a jack-in-the-box, which scared him enough to run away, where he saw an apple. It went on like this until boo went 32 steps, becoming a Champster.

"Professor! Boo leveled up!"

"Congratulations, Luke. Boo can now seek out hint coins for us. Anyway, there appears to be an auction at the civic center, and the owner has invited us in return for doing that thing."

"You want to see what's for sale, professor? Or is it your famous intuition acting up again?"

"Both, actually." Layton admitted.

* * *

><p>"START ANALYZING THAT NOTE!" Inspector Nakamori yelled. The Kaito kid task force started scrambling around and attempting to decode the heist note.<p>

"_Wait! That huge stained glass window in the civic center… maybe… nah, too obvious. That's not the way Kid rolls."_

* * *

><p>"Professor! I've found a hidden puzzle!" Luke yelled.<p>

"In your… _soda_ Luke?"

"Yes! Hurry up before all the bubbles pop! If we can solve it maybe we'll get a tea ingredient!"

"Luke, a gentleman never blows bubbles in his…"

"But I wasn't!"

"_Gentlemen don't interrupt when someone's talking either," _the professor thought. Luke was already engrossed in his hidden puzzle, so he knew pointing that fact out would be useless.

It was the summer solstice, the day of the auction. Layton and Luke were sitting in the amity park civic center, waiting for the auction to start. The professor, not finding any hidden puzzles or hint coins hidden in the lights or stained glass window, struck up a conversation with the Russian scientist sitting next to him.

* * *

><p>When the auction started, The Guy walked up to the podium and presented the Golden eye.<p>

"This wonderful gem shall be the start of the auction! The bidding will start at 69,154,200 yen. Minimum bid is 8,435,582 yen. Do I hear 77,589,782?"

Just as someone was about to bid and make The Guy very rich, the stained glass window shattered, and in flew Kaito kid. After he did a flip in the air, he landed in the middle of the stage.

"Professor, what's going on?" Luke asked.

"It's him."

"Who, professor?"

"Don Paulo"

"No, you idiot!" a random guy who had taken the place of the Russian earlier. "That's Kaito kid! Not some Dom Polly guy! It's precisely nine 'oh two and fifteen point eight five nine seconds. He's right on time."

"I know. I was talking about The Guy."

"How do you know, professor?" Luke asked.

"Kaito just sent out a second The Guy."

"What is this?" another random person shouted. "A Pokémon battle?"

On the stage, Kaito had just finished somehow replacing the Golden eye with a roll of toilet paper when The Guy that was sent out by Kaito Kid ran up and forcibly removed the other Guy's disguise revealing ...Don Paulo.

"What? Why are you going around and stealing gems dressed as me?"

"Because," don Paulo cackled as he prepared to leave. "I wanted to be The Guy too!"

There was a puff of smoke, and Don Paulo vanished while everyone stood there staring. Including Kaito Kid.

"Okay…" Kaito said. "I'm just gonna take the gem and run…"

"Not so fast!" the man sitting next to Layton jumped up and attempted to grab Kaito, but he vanished in another cloud of smoke without a trace.

* * *

><p>In an undisclosed back alley, Kid was stashing his loot and preparing to pull out his portable changing screen when a small tornado flew out of nowhere and blew the Golden eye out of his hands. Before he could retrieve it, a boomerang hit the treasure and somehow picked up, bringing it to a kid wearing green clothes, a sword, shield, and quiver all strapped to his back. Kaito looked at the gem the boy was holding, and remembered the night in the alley.<p>

"Oh, that was you…" that was all Kaito got out before the kid's boomerang hit his forehead, knocking him out cold.

"Link! That wasn't very nice!" Zelda said as she flew out of link's pocket. "You didn't even know if he was a threat!"

"But he had my Alchemy stone!"

"You don't even know if that was yours!"

Before link could come up with a comeback, he heard a painfully loud wailing sound.

"Zelda! We need to get out of here!" link whispered to her. "Monsters are coming!"

She didn't move.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Well, we can't just leave him there!"

Link sighed, picked up the strangely tall man dressed in white, and quickly left the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized how many times characters in my fics have been knocked unconscious. Anyway, please review!<strong>


	5. four point five:the list

**Becomeonewithrussia requested a list of who the characters are and where they come from, so here it is! It is also on my profile. Expect it to be updated accordingly.**

**Sealand, America, China, Russia, England, France, Germany, Japan and Italy are from Hetalia: Axis Powers.  
>The Box Ghost, Clockwork, and Wulf are from Danny phantom.<br>Conan, Amy, George, Mitch, Dr. Agasa, and Kaito 1412 are from Case Closed.  
>Dib, Gaz, and professor membrane are from Invader Zim.<br>Azula is from Avatar, the last airbender.  
>Cody is mah OC, but he's based off of maximum ride.<br>Madame Clairvoyant is the fortune teller ghost from Luigi's mansion.  
>The hawk (Watson), Hakuba, Kaito Kuroba, detective Nakamori, and the Kaito kid task force are from Magic Kaito<br>Master will be revealed later.  
>The Guy is an oc based off of I Wanna Be The Guy: The movie: the Game<br>And professor Layton, Don Paulo, and Luke Triton are from the professor Layton series.**

**Keep reading!**


	6. Explodium

Ultimate Showdown

**As author of this weirdness, I declare this chapter open. I have nothing else to say, except to expect the unexpected.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>George woke up in the synthetic forest he was in earlier. This time, however, he did it on the ground.<p>

"_Okay,__"_ he thought. "_Where __the __heck __am __I? __Wait... __that __voice...__"_

_S_uddenly, George put two and two together and came up with a prime number.

"_Ah __HA! __I'm __in __Aperture __Laboratories! __I've __gotta __thank __my __cousin __for __showing __me __that __game __when __I __get __out __of __this.__"_

George's brain checked its math, corrected its mistake, and tried again.

"_Good __thing __I __brought __marshmallows.__That __fire __pit __could __prove __useful.__"_

His brain rechecked, found out that 2+2 does not equal a prime number, and put down the right answer.

"_Wait... __my __cousin __told __me __that __the __game __ends __with __a __six-minute __battle __against __a __homicidal __robot __that's __trying __to__ simultaneously __kill __you __by__ missiles _and _neurotoxin. __And __before __that, __the __robot __tries __to __crush __you, __shoot __you __full __of __holes, __dissolve __you __in __acid __that __looks __suspiciously __like __what __you __would __get __if __you __melted __all __your __crayons __and __mixed __them __together.__That __combined __with __the __fire__pit...__"_

What he just said sunk in.

"_Oh __crud..."_

George's brain reminded itself that this was reality, pulled out a calculator, and tried one more time.

_"… I forgot the chocolate and gram crackers!"_

That was better.

* * *

><p>"This is AWESOME!" Amy gleefully shouted into the treetops. Her flying lessons with the hawk had paid off, and in no time she had been soaring through the forest.<p>

"_You learn fast. Good job." _the hawk said.

"_Thanks!"_ Amy responded._ "Wait, what's that?"_

At that moment, both the hawk and the girl saw a disturbance in the foliage on the ground a few hundred meters below (ever since she had woken up, she had noticed that her senses had gotten way sharper).

"_Let's check it out." _said the hawk.

* * *

><p>Conan had been running around trying to figure out how to escape and control his camouflage when he saw some birds slowly spiraling down towards him. Normally, this would seem pretty normal, but he hadn't seen any other living creatures since his awakening. Also, as they got closer, the birds started to look familiar. One wasn't a bird at all, and the other was a certain hawk belonging to a certain Kaito-hating detective.<p>

* * *

><p>Dib had been wandering around Amity Park for over an hour. Finally he started going toward a park, mostly because he was out of ideas.<p>

"There is a ghost here," a mechanical voice said.

"_Awesome! Just what I've been waiting for!" _Dib thought.

He ran toward the sound and... There wasn't a ghost.

"Oh COME ON!" yelled a man in an orange jumpsuit.

Dib walked over to the man, who was standing next to a teenager and a woman in a blue jumpsuit. There was also a huge pile of random mechanical junk with large labels reading CAUTION: MADE OF EXPLODIUM.

"Wait a minute, Jack. Before we pull out a match, blowtorch, or flamethrower and take it to this highly expensive and explosive equipment, shouldn't we run the ghost search and destroy mode?"

They started to pull out a machine and Dib noticed that the teenage boy next to them started to look worried.

"NOOOO!" Dib yelled. "Don't destroy the ghosts! I've been looking for one for HOURS."

"Oh, it's alright." the teenage boy spoke up. "Chances are it won't work anyway. And besides- is there something wrong with your head?"

"No."

"Okayyyy..." the boy looked troubled. "Um, why don't we go a safe distance away before this stuff inevitably explodes?"

"What makes you so sure it's going to?"

"It's made of explodium. We're near the matchstick city. Think about it." he said as if that made it obvious. "And besides, the authors love a good explosion."

"What?"

"Never mind. Now let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>"CONAN!" Amy yelled happily as she landed. She immediately ran up and hugged him.<p>

"Um... hi Amy!" Conan said. He looked up and noticed the hawk sitting on Amy's shoulder. "What's Watson doing here?"

Ignoring the question, Amy asked, "Conan? Why is your skin so red and rough? Did you get sunburn?"

Conan looked down and realized that his skin was red.

"Well, apparently I've been genetically hybrided with a chameleon,"

"Oh." Amy said, not really understanding. "What's genetics? Is that how I got these wings on my back?"

"Since we don't have time for a mini science lesson (and we don't want this fic to become too educational), I'll stick with the short version. Genetics are what keeps humans human and animals animals. Basically, we've had animal genetics merged with our human ones. Yes, that's where the wings came from. Anyway, what's Watson doing here?"

"What? Oh, you mean the hawk! He flew in" Amy said. _"Your name's Watson? How do you know Conan?" _Amy silently added.

"C_onan and my owner, Hakuba, were in a mansion where everyone was supposedly murdered with about six other detectives, including a thief disguised as the "great" detective Richard Moore."_

"Amy, what's Watson doing here?" Conan asked.

"Watson says he doesn't know." Amy said.

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"Since when do you speak bird?"

"Since... what time is it?"

Conan looked at his wrist to discover that his watch had disappeared.

"I don't know. My watch is gone."

"Okay, then I've been doing it since I woke up."

They were walking along through the fake forest and trying to navigate to somewhere normal. Suddenly George burst out of the trees.

"Awesome! We're at Aperture Laboratories!"

* * *

><p>Germany and Japan had arrived at Amity Park a couple hours ago, and they had been searching for Italy the whole time.<p>

"Idiot Italian," Germany muttered for the hundredth time.

Just then, Japan's 3ds (he brought it along with a copy of the new 3D MGS game just in case something like this should happen) rang. He opened it and was greeted by a codec message from Italy.

"Japan! You're here! I'm in an alley! Please come quickly, it's scary here!"

"Hey Italy!" Germany said. "Why did you disconnect earlier?"

"I fainted because it was so scary! Please hurry!"

"Okay, okay. We'll be looking for you."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Azula asked. "How is it that you have trapped electricity in that box? Surely you must be a magnificent bender. Tell me; are you the queen of this place?"<p>

Azula had woken up in what had appeared to be a disused path surrounded by strange buildings of metal. That was strange. Metal was only used in weapons and vehicles of mass destruction. Then this young, slightly creepy, disproportionate girl showed up and pulled out a magical box. She then started to apply pressure to certain parts of it to change the pattern of lights on another part. After a few seconds, a flashing red light on the side turned off, and everything on the box went black.

"Dib dragged me here, and now my game is out of batteries. HE WILL PAY!" The girl said.

Thunder flashed in the background for no apparent reason.

"_Oh. So she is a bender." _Azula thought.

"You are obviously a powerful bender!" she said. "I challenge you for your Queendom!"

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Gaz is in trouble… or is it the other way around? Anyway, please review!<strong>


	7. Crystals

**Ultimate showdown chapter 6**

**Using my abilities as an Author, I declare the wait for an update OVER!**

**Since it would take way to long to say I am not the owner of anything I write about except for a few OCs and state which things I don't own, I will just say what I do. Which is Cody and whoever happened to be The Guy a few chapters ago.**

**No reviews, so ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"DUDE! JAPAN IS AWESOME!" America yelled at the top of his lungs. The force of the sound toppled a few small trees annoyed the general population.<p>

"America, you really should be quieter." England said.

"I DON'T CARE HOW AWESOME JAPAN IS! FRANCE IS BETTER!" France yelled. He noted the annoyed looks and began to talk normally. "How long are we going to stay in this inferior country anyway? Where are we going to stay anyway? Did you think _that_ through America?"

Judging by the sudden look of realization on America's face, he hadn't. He quickly cheered up, however.

"I'll figure out what to do, BECAUSE I'M THE HERO! CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU! To find a place to sleep."

China gave him a confused look, but suddenly he realized that was one of the best decisions America had made all day. Having raised Japan, he did speak some of the language.

"Meanwhile, I being THE HERO will go to check out that building with the vaguely familiar insignia!"

America dashed off, and England soon followed, because he realized that the insignia that was plastered on the building was the same one that was plastered all over one of the games America was always playing. That left France alone with… wait. Where was Russia? The words that ran through his head sent a shiver down his spine. Mostly because the words "where's" and "Russia" should never be used in the same sentence. Especially consecutively and in that order.

* * *

><p>Mitch had been swimming around for quite a while now, and was getting tired of all the hoops that this 'GLaDOS' person was making him go through. Luckily he managed to find an alcove that was completely dry and a good foot above the water. As an added bonus there weren't any cameras anywhere near it, so it was impossible for GLaDOS to see him. His hypothesis was confirmed when he heard GLaDOS, from far off, trying to find him.<p>

"Where are you? Did the genetic information you received also give you camouflage?"

He was a little nervous about what would happen once he was out of water, as gills weren't exactly suited for breathing air, but he found he had no problems with it. He also noted that his appearance went completely back to normal once he was free of the water. Satisfied with the results, he sat down and investigated his little hideout.

The wall was covered with drawings of … a cube? The cube had a large heart in the middle. In one of the pictures it was being thrown into a fire. There was a single word printed under that picture. 'Why?'

Mitch didn't really understand any of this, so he ignored all the pictures except one, which caught his eye. It had a cube like all the others, except for the fact that the heart was blue and distorted. It almost looked more like… a diamond. On a hunch he splashed some water on the drawing, and it disintegrated before his eyes. Behind it, there was some kind of passageway just big enough to fit through with a magnificent blue gem a short ways in.

* * *

><p>"Huzzah!"<p>

What could only be described by the large nametag on its chest, which stated "Hello. My name is Balrog, the giant robotic toaster with little stubby arms and legs who is based off a bar of soap…" (It continued on to give his whole life story up to this moment, ending with "Me and Sue went to the ruins of The Doctor's lair to recover the Red Crystal so it won't fall into the wrong hands and collect any stray red flowers." It was quite a large nametag, and handy for exposition.), fell out of the sky to the ruins the nametag referenced.

Clinging to his back was what could only be described as a humanoid rabbit, which was part of a species known as the mimiga, who, as the nametag said, was named Sue. Sue was wielding a sword, which Quote had given to her, just in case there were still monsters or enraged mimiga. The second was more likely, as the red crystal hadn't been seen for a while and there were still red flowers everywhere, which will cause a mimiga to go insane if they were to eat one.

Sue jumped off Balrog's back and immediately started uprooting flowers, wearing thick gloves in case she found the Crystal. Balrog was more intent on finding the crystal and had also been sent as some backup in case the blade wasn't enough, although he had been attempting to pick some flowers, although his arms weren't very effective in doing so. He eventually gave up and blasted a hole in the ground with a salvo of missiles he fired from his mouth, effectively destroying the flowers and frying a monster that was managing to sneak up on Sue.

Pleased with his new method, Balrog proceeded to blast away a good part of the plantation and the surrounding ground. He was having so much fun with this that he almost shot sue by mistake. Luckily, she managed to jump to the side. Unluckily, she was angry. However, the incoming rant was averted when Sue caught sight of the red crystal, immediately beneath where she had been standing earlier.

"Balrog! You found it!" Sue shouted.

"I'm sorry! Wait. What?" Balrog said. He had been expecting a rant.

"The red Crystal! It's over-"

But before she could finish, there was a blast of smoke that blinded them both. When it cleared, there was a short, squatted figure wearing a robe that completely covered it. The figure… nodded? Suddenly, several waist high robots came out. They proceeded to grab Balrog and Sue as the mysterious figure took the crystal.

Figuring that this guy was up to no good, Sue managed to grab the blade from its sheath and sliced the robots holding them cleanly in half. As the figure began to fly off, toward a strange circle in the sky, Balrog grabbed Sue and sprouted a disproportionate pair of wings, launching himself into the sky after the figure.

* * *

><p>-<strong>A twelfth media has been introduced!<strong>

**The list should be updated soon.**

**Please review!**


	8. Couldn't think of a title

**Ultimate Showdown Chapter 7**

**BEHOLD! Two updates within a week! Betcha didn't expect that, did you?**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing used in this Fanfic. You know, except our own ideas. We'll leave you to figure out which one's which. **

After a few chapters of sailing, Sealand had finally arrived in Japan -minus his goat, because it had seasickness, and rented a small dingy to go home. However, after walking around for awhile he realized that he spoke no Japanese whatsoever, nor did he have any Yen. He did have several Sealandic Dollars, but oddly enough, nobody would take them. Not even the spell check on the American Word processer he was using to write his travel log accepted him.

He was wandering around, lost in his own thoughts, when suddenly from far off he heard a "Huzzah!" followed by what seemed to be a small earthquake. Remembering what happened last time he was in Japan, He primed his fist and proceeded to run toward the noise.

Balrog was rather disoriented. He had been chasing after this guy, whose nametag had called him the Ancient Minister. The Ancient Minister had flown into the big circle in the sky and somehow brought the crystal, Sue and Balrog with him. Next thing Balrog knew he was a few hundred feet in the air, over a city populated entirely by Humans. Naturally assuming that he was on the surface, as that's where people lived, he proceeded to find a spot without anything in it and land with a resounding thud and a triumphant "Huzzah!" Sue landed next to him.

Not many people were around, but the ones who were stared at them, But mostly at Sue, like they'd never seen a Mimiga before. Most humans knew about their existence. Eventually the Humans dispersed, except for one small boy who was running at them with a look of determination in his eyes. He looked completely normal, except for the fact that his fist was glowing slightly. The boy then jumped into the middle of the circle they were in, While shouting something that sounded like "Round one: STRIFE!" and launching his fist _off of his arm_ and into Balrog's face.

"What?" Balrog asked. "When did we start fighting? And why are you calling it a 'Strife'?"

He was just barely dodging blows, which he had started doing immediately after he realized that this new guy was trying to kill him.

"Why do you keep following me around? It's not like I ever did anything to you!"*

"I've never seen you before!" Balrog yelled. "But what you should be worried about is 'have you seen _her _before?'

Sue suddenly jumped out from behind Balrog, throwing her sword at the kid. Normally that wouldn't be very effective, but that sword was … special. Midair, a misty figure jumped out of it, grabbed the sword and proceeded to pin Sealand down with it, effectively ending the fight.

For a moment Sealand couldn't say anything. He was too amazed by the idea that he had just seen a ghost come out of a sword, which had been thrown by a…bunny…person…thing.

"Why are you attacking us?" Sue shouted. "Is the Doctor back? Or are you looking for that Ancient Minister Guy? And how do you know us anyway?"

It was now Sealand's turn to have no idea what they were talking about.

"First of all, I know Balrog over there, because last time I was in Japan he chased me around with all kinds of other powerful creatures!"

Sue shot a glance at Balrog. He acted like he had never seen the boy before.

"Second of all, I only know this Ancient Minister from a game I enjoy playing, and I have no idea who this 'Doctor' guy is.

Suddenly, when everyone was least expecting it, the ghost- still holding Sealand down, spoke.

"He's telling the truth."

The ghost removed the sword from Sealand's neck and went to stand by Balrog. Sealand got up, his fear being replaced with anger for about half a second, which then changed to curiosity.

"What are you?"

Sue was taken aback. Anyone reckless enough to charge Balrog should know what a Mimiga was. That was first grade material.

"Wait. Are you referring to me, Balrog, or king?" she said motioning to the ghost. "Balrog I could understand, but…"

"I'm pretty sure the closest thing this planet has is…" he motioned to a rabbit that had just hopped out of a bush.

Balrog, being Balrog, stealthily walk over to try to communicate with this new form of life. But, Balrog being Balrog, he startled the rabbit from 20 feet away.

There was an awkward silence, with nobody really knowing what to say. King broke the silence by saying "the differences between our home and this place don't matter now. We need to get the red crystal away from the one who attacked you and Balrog.

"Oh, Awesome! Count me in!" Sealand Yelled. He immediately ran off to look for clues.

Not really having another choice, Balrog, Sue and King went after him. Besides, from the way he looked before he started attacking him, it was obvious that he had no idea what to do.

Kaito, after apparently being unconscious for quite awhile, finally woke up to see the boy clad in green from earlier looking around warily. He was sitting by a small campfire. It was a miracle that this hadn't raised suspicion yet.

The boy's hand was in his bag, which was really too small to hold anything useful. However to Kaito's amazement, the boy managed to draw a bow, a whip designed to look like a snake, a weird wand type thing, another bag, and several other items that really shouldn't have been able to fit there.

At the sound of Kaito's jaw hitting the ground the boy quickly notched an arrow and pointed it at Kaito. For a few seconds the boy seemed to be talking to someone, only there was no one there. He quickly put the bow away.

"Who are you and why did you have my Alchemy Stone?" the boy asked.

"What's an Alchemy Stone?"

"An Alchemy Stone is a magnificent yellow gem, and it's quite possibly the single most valuable item in the five realms."

This only earned him a blank stare from Kaito, who wasn't awake enough to even be thinking about maintaining a poker face.

"Now who are you, where am I why did you have my Alchemy Stone, and where is the other side of the red warp gate I used to come here?"

"I'm Kaito. You're in a back ally of Tokyo Japan. I stole it from someone who stole it from you. I made myself a promise that I would give it back if I ever ran into you. And lastly, what in the world is a Warp Gate?"

"You know those weird arches strewn about the railroads? If you shoot the triangle on top of the arch with your cannon, and blow your whistle as you pass through, you'll teleport to somewhere else."

"Whoaaa, wait. You know how to operate a train! And your train has a cannon!"

"Yeah. Don't all trains? Wait a minute. You aren't one of the people who drive those dark trains around to make me crash are you?"

Suddenly Kaito heard something… police sirens. They sounded like they were still pretty far away.

"Drat. The monsters are coming after us." The boy said.

"The… urmm… 'monsters'… are after me." Kaito said. "They should leave you alone. Do you have any spare clothes I could barrow?"

Link wasn't sure why he asked, because (1) the guy was at least twice his size, and (2) there was no way he was giving this guy any clothes. Or that's what would have happened if Zelda hadn't flown out of his sward and given him a death glare. Since a ghost's death glare is one of the scariest things in the known world, Link quickly obliged. A few seconds later, Kaito had somehow managed to cram himself into the clothes, and look exactly like a young engineer on his first day.

"Ok," Kaito said impatiently. "Get your stuff and let's go."

He watched in amazement as the boy grabbed everything he had unpacked, including the _campfire,_ and shoved it in his bag. The boy then headed toward a large building with no obvious entrances or exits.

"Hmm. What's over there?"

"In my experience, the bigger and harder to enter a building is, the more likely it is to be a temple. A temple has all kinds of treasure and it also means progress.

Kaito wasn't entirely sure of the boy's logic, but considering that he was still wearing the boy's clothes, he decided to shrug it off and continue.

"I'm Link, by the way," the boy said as they walked. "Thanks for getting the stone back."

England realized that if he didn't do something soon they would soon be at the mercy of a homicidal robot from Portal. That had landed in the middle of Japan. Somehow.

"AMERICA! Look, it's someone else from one of your videogames!" England yelled pointing in a random direction.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S LINK!" America yelled happily.

England realized with dread that 'Link' also seemed to be heading into the strange building.

"_Great."_ He thought. _"You guys are going to make me run into a homicidal supercomputer one way or another aren't you?"_

"YEP!" boomed a voice from the heavens. "By the way, look over link's shoulder."

Assuming it could only be more bad news; England did and saw a young girl floating there. Occasionally, Link would seem to be talking to it with Link's companion giving him weird looks whenever he did. Suddenly realizing with dread that link probably wouldn't take the news that he didn't exist well, England suddenly ran after America and tackled him.

"LINK! WHAT ARE YO- aag." He was cut off as England plowed into him. "DUDE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"What is Link best known for in the games, America?"

"Killing things ten million times his size, of course!"

"And what do you think link would do if he found out that he shouldn't exist?"

"Get really angry and start killing things ten million times his size… oh wait." America said finally getting the idea.

Link, staring at the two men huddled in the corner, said, "How do you know my name?"

"You just… looked like a link?" America said hesitantly. "So we were just going to investigate that building over there, because, I'M THE HERO! You looked like you were going there too. Do you want to join us?"

"Oh, come on Link," Zelda said. "It'll be fun!"

She had just popped out of link's pocket. England walked up to her.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked.

England's sudden appearance and the fact that he was… well… so big, caused Zelda to scream and fly several feet backwards- Away from him.

"Does he always talk to nothing like that?" The boy with Link asked America.

"Yeah. That's pretty normal." America said. "Now, I say we go into that building because I'M THE HERO!"

Oddly enough, the people on the street weren't really giving them second glances. Maybe they thought there was a random cosplay session or something. America charged toward the building with Link on his heels.

**Please review!**


End file.
